1,3,3-trinitroazetidine (TNAZ) is a known melt castable high performance explosive. Presently, the synthesis of 1,3,3-trinitroazetidine is a low yield process, generally less than about 10% of theoretical yield, with undesirable byproducts.
A high yield synthesis for the 1,3,3-trinitroazetidine from inexpensive materials has now been developed.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a method of synthesizing 1,3,3-trinitroazetidine.